


被侮辱与被伤害的

by shawnz0901



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	被侮辱与被伤害的

被侮辱与被损害的

 

*

你这是干什么？

 

Curtis微微眯起眼睛，隐没在胡子里的唇角动也没动，只留给他一个飞快的口型，而他视线飘忽地掠过宴会大厅里拥挤的人群，鲜艳的嘴唇肆无忌惮地笑。

 

一点见面礼，总裁先生。Jack站在离他矮一级的台阶上， 微微仰起头看他，灵巧狡黠的目光透过细密的眼睫注视他，穿透他包覆了身体的完美的西服三件套，黑色带暗纹，领带是浅一色的会，手工刺绣腰果花纹，在衬衫尖领之间打一个温莎结，Jack的笑容在他低垂的视线里愈发娇艳。周一是管理层例会，我们合作愉快。

 

他说的很轻，很轻，他是踮起脚尖附上Curtis耳边吐出这些话的。Jack的手臂以同事关系不失礼的距离触碰他的，Jack的手掌按在他的背上，力度柔软，下一秒撤回，暧昧不明的拖泥带水，笑脸纯真。

 

我的妻子Jess，和我的小女儿Louis。他张开手臂招来一位抱着小婴儿的女人，女人穿着绿裙子，雪白的肩头有一小片雀斑，清汤寡水的金发披散在颈间，脸上挂着败絮一般的笑容。嘿Lulu，给Uncle Curtis打招呼。

 

Curtis不着痕迹地皱了一下眉。

 

他捏着小孩子肉呼呼的小手晃着，他指头上套着的巨大的戒指晃眼，而头上别着一枚白色蝴蝶结发卡的孩子早就把脸转向一边了，女人抱得有些吃力。

 

好了。他又扬了扬头，目光从男人身上移开了，紧绷得嘴唇轻轻碰了碰女人的脸颊。现在你可以带她去找保姆。他说的很轻，但是还是被Curtis听见了。

 

男人微微眯起眼睛打量他，而他在女人走后依旧肆无忌惮地笑着，鲜红的舌尖掠过上唇，灯光下拖曳出闪亮的水光，而他眼风得意，笑得弯弯的眼角狡黠地冲男人眨动。

 

*

Curtis从侍者的托盘里掂起香槟凑到嘴边却没有喝，王子陛下正把仰头饮尽的郁金香杯歪斜地丢在桌上，衣着华丽的男女在他们当中穿梭，他只是看，始终没笑。他西装内侧口袋里装的是宴会刚要开始前，脸带笑意的Jack走上前和他拥抱时留下的一张卡片。

 

他甚至不需要拿出来看。那是Jack房间的门卡。

 

Amanda没来吗？王子陛下今晚似乎特别殷勤，也心情特别好，Jack顺手举起手中的杯子碰了碰Curtis手里的那杯，干杯的轻响被宴会的嘈杂淹没了，只有他们两个人感受到玻璃相碰的轻微震感。

 

男人只是让那些带着气泡的酒液浸湿了嘴唇。没有。他语调平平地回答。她怀孕了，不适合出门。

 

哇哦。Jack又开始发出那种空洞的笑声，Curtis知道那比公司的账面还要虚伪和不堪一击，但他不打算戳破，他从不。恭喜你。Jack又雀跃地笑着，和他碰杯。我有这个荣幸成为第一个知道的人吗？

 

男人终于将目光深深看进他的眼睛，他在枝形吊灯灯光下流光满溢的好似玻璃珠一样灰蓝的虹膜，弯起弧度的眼尾，飞扬的眉梢，他棱角英俊的下颌，他想伸手去揉捏，想即刻便撕毁王子可笑得仿佛一张白纸的虚情假意。

 

随你的便。Curtis仰头喝光了杯子里的香槟。

 

*

你这是干什么？

 

Jack柔软雪白的指头夹着男人胸前的领带，用力拉扯，将他一步步从门廊拖至套房里巨大的床边。Curtis看到从阴影里走出的Jack的身体，赤裸，光洁，薄薄一层肌肉覆盖在骨骼之上，苍白皮肤下面浮动的青色血管，那些蜷曲的淡色毛发，随着他的脚步运动的关节和肌群。有男人和女人在那上面留下痕迹和故事，而如今他洁净如初，如同临水自顾的少年神。

 

你来干什么？Jack纤细的脚踝在男人眼底掠过，脚趾轻点在他胯下。说了是一点儿见面礼，他笑，绷紧了脚背去够男人西服裤腰上的暗扣，脚心若有似无地贴着衣料下带体温的部位。

 

被放出来的感觉如何？

 

Curtis没动，任凭他如何动作，手指去解开西服外套的一粒纽扣。

 

他雪白的脚掌紧贴着Curtis除去裤子的手，像条灵活的蛇挤进挤出，眼睛紧盯着Curtis雕塑一样的脸庞。他用力抽出扎进长裤的衬衫，温热的脚心追逐着向上，轻轻蹭过他结实小腹上的毛发，指尖在他皮肤上留下的繁复的花体字刺青上打转。

 

当然是好极了。

 

Curtis恨这个笑容。想恶狠狠地拆穿，想把他侮辱，损害，嘲笑王子陛下是个野心勃勃一无是处的白痴。终于澄清你不是个深柜了？Curtis也笑，掀起嘴唇嘲弄地露出一点锋利的牙齿，当父亲的感觉怎么样？听你的小甜心叫你Daddy是不是也好极了？

 

他成功了。王子陛下的笑容立刻消失了，彻底露出了底下的窟窿，黑洞洞的吓人，他甚至能看见Jack生气时咬紧牙关下颌收紧的动作，Jack猛地一脚踹上他的肚子，他一点也没有躲开，手腕捏上他纤细光洁的脚踝，就像在抓一只不老实的猫。

 

你知道什么，Curtis？终于他冷哼了一声，瘫软着向后倒进床垫。反正我也已经毁了，我无所谓，我不在乎，他停了一秒，短促又刺耳地笑，周一我会和你坐在同一张桌子上开会，我还可以摧毁你。

 

Amanda也怀孕了，恭喜你呀，总裁先生，等着你的小甜心叫你Daddy也不错是不是？Jack故作喜悦的声音好像即将倾颓的香槟塔，随时会粉碎成泡沫和玻璃渣，Curtis看不到他的脸，他想象他脸上那种恶狠狠的不甘，他漂亮得意的眼尾挂着屈辱的泪珠。

 

*

Curtis没有回答，只是更深地将他操进床垫。男人宽阔结实的胸膛和大腿死死禁锢他，压倒他，而他只是像条搁浅的鱼一样趴在他身下，甚至不能够动一动可怜的指头。Curtis的臂弯勒着他的脖子，手掌死死捂住他的嘴，王子陛下就在男人粗糙的手心里呜咽叫喊，歇斯底里又沙哑甜腻。

 

谁毁了谁？嗯？Curtis的嘴唇就紧贴在他耳边，滚烫的呼吸从他的耳洞灌进脑子，他想要摇头，但男人像要彻底扭断他脖子一样勒紧手掌。Curtis操得那么深，膝盖骨直顶进他肌肉，快感被钝痛裹挟，像链锯蜂鸣着要来取他的头颅，他崩溃的呼喊，阴茎摩擦着床单，带来眼冒金星的小股高潮。不，不要，他想喊救命，他怕死，怕死在床上，Jack Benjamin那么怕死，他的脖子，他的命根子都在男人手里，他让Curtis用领带勒过他，但不是这样，不像这样，眼泪淌过脸颊流进男人紧紧捂住他嘴巴的指缝，Curtis像是要铁了心将他谋杀。

 

放了我。放了我。求你。可他的声音不受控制，梳得一丝不苟的卷发弄得凌乱不堪，脑子里像有两颗筛子在不停滚来滚去，然后他嘶叫，高潮来临，射得眼前发黑，胳膊上有锐利的裂痛，血液奔涌的快感四散逃窜而男人的牙齿深深扎进皮肤，他不知道自己爽得直翻白眼。

 

要想摧毁，那你最好还是使点劲儿。

 

他像块烂肉一样瘫在皱巴巴的床单上，余光瞟到抽痛的左臂上一个渗血的牙印。

 

 


End file.
